This invention relates to compositions expressing a pressure of carbon dioxide that assist in maintaining a beneficial pressure of carbon dioxide in the tissues of ulcer wounds. Such compositions also assist in maintaining a beneficial pressure of carbon dioxide in the skin and underlying tissue when applied to skin impaired by rashes or similar dysfunctions, or to skin traumatized by exposure to harsh conditions such as excessive heat or cold, ultraviolet radiation, or radiation therapy.